A new maka
by Maxx Goodnight
Summary: Seven years . in seven years everulyonr split up and left MAKA alone well she changed. Can should fix evrtythingvor is MAKA a goner
1. Chapter 1

Seven years. Seven years since they left. Seven years I've been on my own. After death city was restored Death sent Kid on a mission with Liz and Patty and they send letters everyone in a while kid sends me books from wherever the mission travels take them but that stopped three years ago. Black Star left soon after with Tsubaki on a mission from Lord Death that would help him "surpass god" they used to send me letters n postcards . And Soul... He left before them all once he became a death scythe Lord death sent him everywhere there where Kishin but soul decided that I should just stay here and here where I've been. He never sent a letter or called or nothing so I tried to forget about him. But our souls are still connected I can feel him still. I haven't heard from him since he left.

I can't say I haven't changed though I finally filled out after they left with a comfortable D cup bust and round ass I still kick ass my own way I made myself a scythe with a virtually unbreakable blade. Just a little longer than souls but my favorite part is I was able to get stein to make it contract into a smaller size so I can carry it anywhere but it is also a full caliber sniper rifle for a added bonus. Its simple a black frame with a steel blade I find it beautiful I still take on missions here for lord death as well as college class at Death University . I started college 6 years ago and am currently on a fast track to a English Doctorate . Which reminds me I have class soon no more day dreaming.

No ones pov

Maka sat up her tiny feet pouching the cold floor as she made her way to her black sticker covered dresser and pulled out a pair of blue shredded skinny jeans. Throwing them on her she kicked off her red booty shorts and began pulling her jeans over her black lace boy short panties before fixing her white tank top with a cut out of angel wings on the back in diamond cuts and the letter M in studs on her chest. Not caring that you can see her bra in the back she looked in her dresser brushing her long light brown hair still wavy from a party night before n throwing I up in a high ponytail. Maka was smart but over the years she's loosened up a bit.

Lining her beautiful green eyes with liquid eyeliner , mascara and a subtle wing. Putting in her fuax gages she smiled at her mirror before picking up her studded belt n putting it attaching her scythe in its compact form behind her before sliding into a pair of black velvet chunky heeled boots,grabbing her note book and a pen before walking out of the apartment. The university wasnt very far from maka's apartments and she didn't mind the exercise. She slipped her headphones into her hears and listened to porcelain blacks 'pretty little psycho'. Humming the tune Maka made her way to Class going over notes in her head as she walks the familiar streets of death city.

Once at the university Maka went to her class and sat in the middle of the room putting her legs on her desk and opening her note book in her lap she flipped through pages of detailed notes to a clean on. She began dating the page when her phone vibrated she pulled her head phones out and looked at the screen. She had received and text from her papa spirit. Maka still wasnt on the best terms with the death scythe so she just ignored it and shut muted as class started.

At some point during class Maka found herself bored. As her professor droned on and on about everything they had learned that semester and started doodling in her note book unconsciously drawing a boy with white hair and sharp teeth. Then boy she had fallen for , she had been ready to give him everything but much as she was accustomed to he left her then and there. As much as she wanted to be over him she just couldn't. She started day dreaming and it want until her professor cloud to her desk and slammed a book on it that she realized class had ended.

Professor cloud was a tall full bellied man who had a laugh that rang through any crowd and Maka had become quite attached to the former Meister. Cloud had been a Meister a long while back but had lost his weapon in a Kishin war. And wouldn't work with anyone else so he quite decided to be a teacher. "Miss Albarn class has been dismissed I suggest you retire for the day to prepare for you next exam just because you are top of the class does not mean You can doddle around in my class" his thick voice gave off a authoritative tone but the smile on his face under his thick mustache was so comforting. Maka smiled back to him and stood up from her desk ,"sorry professor it won't happen again". Her soft tone made the old man grin as he returned to his desk "Have a nice day Maka tell your father I send my best regards". Maka groaned grabbing her book and leaving the room.

'Speak of the devil' she thought pulling oukt her phone Spirit has sent he multiple messages usually he stopped when she didn't respond to the first one so Maka knew something was wrong .Leaving her notebook in her locker she shoved her pen in her pocket and began reading the messages. 'Apparently Lord death need to see me today its urgent' she though as she began to sprint towards his mansion down the street. Her scythe fell into her hand as she reached the large door still in its compacted form but still able to shoot if needed as. Door opened she made her way in to the large meeting hall her heels making steady beats on the marble floor once she came to the doors she was about to knock when she notice a piece of paper taped to the door with her name one. She grabbed the paper and began to read the paper that simply said do a entertainment fight .

Maka just smiled and put the paper in her pocket she quickly messed around on her phone before she returned her weapon to her back before knocking on the door hanging her head down she stood there as the door opened her phone her phone began to play 'pretty little psycho'

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, here we go

Walkin', talkin' like you know

I want your pretty little psycho

(Pretty little psycho)

Maka pulled out her weapon and pointed right at lord death and pulled the trigger hitting the wall behind him by mere millimeters

I'm ready to go, I'm taking chances

Sippin' less from champagne glasses

Gotta have you, I'm movin' closer

I won't take no for an answer

Large black wolf like creatures appeared under deaths will and bared their teeth. Dripping red liquid from their lips they raced towards Maka

Your looking crazy your looking wrong

It looks like we're gonna get along

And once I've got you, it's a fact

Baby, there's no turning back

Maka smile a just as one of the creatures were almost to her she jumped in the air. Spinning she winked at the creature before firing at it effectively killing the monster who disappeared into dust.

Make me, make me impressed

Make me, make me obsessed

[Chorus]

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, here we go

Walkin', talkin' like you know

I want your pretty little psycho

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, here we go

Baby strike a pose

I want your pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little

Pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little

Pretty little psycho

Maka fired off a few more rounds killing more of the wolves transforming her scythe she began throwing the heavy blade around slicing monsters and lord death mad more it dust.

Verse 2]

Black lipstick just like a cat

Have you purrin' on your back

Tip the glass, now light it up

Rebel, rebel can't get enough

[Pre-Chorus]

You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin' wrong

We look like we belong

And once I've got you, it's a fact

Baby, there's no turning back

Maka. Drove the blade. In the ground flipping over it to kick a oncoming wolf before laying on the hilt and firing a shot to propel the weapon out of the ground.

Make me, make me impressed

Make me, make me obsessed

[Chorus]

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, here we go

Walkin', talkin' like you know

I want your pretty little psycho

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, here we go

Baby strike a pose

I want your pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little

Pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little

Pretty little psycho

Maka faced her scythe behind he and fired of a few rounds to push her towards the remaining pack . Whilst in the air she angled her blade and began spinning in the air slicing the monsters into pieces.

[Bridge]

There's somethin' about you driving me mad

There's somethin' about you I've got to have

There's somethin' about you

There's somethin' about you

[x2]

[Chorus]

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, here we go

Walkin', talkin' like you know

I want your pretty little psycho

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, here we go

Baby strike a pose

I want your pretty little psycho

[x2]

Using the remaining speed Maka slid across the floor cutting the rest of the dust beings as if the were nothing before firing off into the air.

Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little

Pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho

Pretty little, pretty little

Pretty little psycho

Killing the last few in the air Maka landed on the ground holding the weapon behind her bowing. To lord death. Raising her self she spins the weapon into its compact form and replaces it back behind her."Excellent Maka you always put on quite a show but now its time you know I was not the only one who you were entertaining " Lord Death. Gestures besides him and slowly her old friends appear next to him patti, Liz ,Tsubaki and, black star looked surprised Kid looked proud and soul looked just confused.

Maka glared at them and looked at lord death and said " I do have another class with professor cloud today may I leave now" in a bitter tone not in the mood to really deal with all the emotions in her body. Her papa stepped forward " no you don't you went to cloud this morning " catching her in her lie upset with how rude she was being.

Lord death looked at his death scythe and nodded " your. Father is right you get a week off to recuperate yourself with your friends" before getting up from his throne and leaving her papa on his tail.

Maka took in everyone's appearances. KiD had grown into a tall lean muscular man but seemed to stay the same. Patti had given up on her puffy shorts for a pair more form fitting. Her hair had grown longer but was still curly. Liz seemed for feminine she had grown in all the right places as well it seemed. Black star had definitely beefed up he had muscles before but now he was taller and they fit him grandly. Tsubaki looked pretty much the same her Japanese features only enhanced as she got older. Soul looked scarier his hair had grown out ,eyes were brighter and he was taller than the other boa but not by much he was more of a sexy muscular thought.

While she was assessing her friends they had cited her patti and Tsubaki crushing her in a hug that she couldn't help but return as she was flooded with questions regarding her physique,weapon and change of style. Mama felt a overwhelming sense of joy wash over her as everyone quieted down she raised her arms gently n said. Calmly "how about we go grab lunch and we can all relax and get to know each other again". Slowly everyone dispersed. Walking out of the large hall. Everyone began quiet chit chat as they walked "so maka Whats all gone on these last few years how are your classes" kid said simply.

Maka smiled and was bout to speak when her phone rang out the chorus of "the ballad of Mona lisa" by Panic! At the disco effectively scaring the shit out of everyone including herself. She quickly yanked her phone out of her pocket "hello?"she said answering the call. No body could believe their ears when they heard someone on the other line go "bitchhhhh where are you we need help its rush time" however even more surprising was makas response "shit calm down im on my way love" and hung up the phone looking at her friends who all were staring at her quizzically. "Ugh how about I just show you a big part of my life but we kinda have to hurry" shoving her phone in her pocket. Soul raised his brow thinking 'how much has she really changed?' noticing the way maka smiled now as if there was something she had to hide.

"You guys ready for some fun?" maka said jumping slightly. "Yas! What are we doing?!" patti said equally excited for some reason. Maka put on a smile running out of the large mansion. The group followed her and smiled feeling the sun on their skin. Maka turned to her friends and said" you guys have missed everything so much has changed " as she jumped onto a park bench. Deciding that she might as well have run she started walking on it her friends following beside her "once we rebuilt the school we decided that things needed a upgrade. We needed to be more prepared for Kishin attacks so we came up with the idea" she jumped to a second bench gracefully" the use this substance found in vacuo mines called dust incase we needed help with out misters and weapons around and so far it has worked I use dust myself in combat" she smiled holding onto her weapon close to her. "So when exactly did you start welding that thing "KID asked seeing maka attachment to the heavy metal contraption. Replacing her weapon maka simply said "6 years or so "jumping off her bench.

Soul ,who was walking in the back of the group , couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy against the object attached to his misters belt and glared at it from time to time. Soul felt replaced. But he also felt responsible for it. He was the one who left her here because he was too cool to let her go but the truth was he didn't want her to get hurt because he couldn't protect her or something. But he had never thought this would happen. Maybe he could steal some alone time with maka later.

Maka lead her friends to a what looked like a redone ware hours the dark and light pink paint on the outside created a striped pattern but the Giant clock, top hat, and teacup really made it stand next to the sign that read 'hatters club ' in yellow neon cursive. "YO MAKA WHERE ARE WE YOUR GOD IS HUNGRY" Black Star blurted out loudly . Maka smiled thinking 'some things never changed before taking out her shades putting them on she walked past a line of excited people wait to get in. "oh my god! Guys look its her its Velvet!" came out of the crowd before the whole line started going wild. Now maka. Was no stranger to the club but one the place took off she didn't need everyone to know her name and so she was a club favorite as velvet had she reminded herself to tell her friends about her secret identify. That was one thing she hadn't covered but after the shock wore off they said nothing and followed her past the bouncer.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the building the group was almost lost in the dark room with the black nights and neon painted art covering the wall all leading up to a stage that was literally decked out with cards ( haha I made a shitty pun ) MAKA lead her friends to a table close to the stage. Tossing her sunglasses on the stage she hopped onto the stage sitting there while her friends eat in colorful chairs set around a table that was set to resemble a tea party. By a large stack of cups n teapots stacked in ways that shouldn't work but balanced any way.

"So guys anyone hungry,thirsty I can get you whatever you want on the house" she smiled crossing her legs ."even giraffes?" Patty said as she perked up. MAKA couldn't help but grin as she leaned back and opened a hatch on the stage. And pulled out a stuffed giraffe toy from a bucket of toys they used as decorations from time to time and tossed it to Patty. "Yayyyy!" patty screamed as she caught and hugged to toy. "Now what do u feel like for lunch guys ? I can't get you anything when we open so I need to know now." MAKA said jumping off the stage. Everyone gave MAKA something different. But MAKA remembered it all as she walked back to the kitchen. Unbeknown to her that Souls eyes followed her every movement.

Maka seemed so carefree now so relaxed yet soul know there was something more. Her soul was tainted and he knows it happened after he left. He didn't tell anyone but after he left he felt happy for a few months then it was like his entire body was on fire for no reason at all for weeks and he didn't know why all he knew was some point during the pain MAKA shut him out of their soul wavelength and the pain stopped... Soul knew something was wrong but he made the mistake of staying away. Soul leaned back in his chair and listened to his friends talk well halfway listen halfway be lost in his own thoughts and it want until a plate and cup were place in front of him that he snapped out of his thoughts. When he looked up he was surprised to see maka with Blue eyes her long hair held back by a white bandanna and curled wearing a blue hoodie with white jeans and her boots. She smiled at him and soul couldn't help but smile back a little.

While should had been daydreaming Maka had changed and brought everyone their stuff as people started coming in she whispered to her friends"the doors are open now call me Velvet until we leave alright." everyone nodded "okay now. I want you to meet My Friend Maxx (im here yay you had better be because I will character ) she will be servicing your table"pointing to a girl with red curly hair held back with a black bandanna dark make up and large hooped earrings she wore a tight dark red long sleeve crop top and a black pencil skirt with black wedges obviously not afraid to show off her glowing tanned skin with a since of authority about her. Maxx looked up at Maka her dark brown eyes scanning the table before she smiled and made her way over.

Maka smiled and hugged her friend whom hugged back before turning to the table ."hello guys my name is Maxx Goodnight and I am the owner of hatters club but we have a rule everyone pulls weight even the boss so hey" she said in a southern accent ," you guys here to see Velvet perform?". Everyone turned and looked at maka surprised especially soul "perform?" tsubaki said breaking the silence. Maka blushed and Maxx stood up straighter stuttering"oh oh im sorry did they not...my uh fuck.. Tables on the house no liquor till 5 check on yall later" before walking off . Maka frowned at her tanned friend. Before smiling sheepishly at her table and said "uhh ill see you in 10?" before running off .

Maka ran back stage and leaned against the wall feeling more nervous than even she had done it hundreds of times and was fine what was so different. Could it be the pair of blazing red eyes on a certain white haired boy? No. No. That was the past he doesn't feel that way anymore. I don't know if he ever did. Maka watched as the band started pile on stage and maka grabbed a wireless mic before running on stage looking out at the now fully populated. But with he lights off she was invisible. She puller her hood over and stood in the middle of the stage .

Blue lights traveled the stage illuminating 4 silhouettes one of the guys started to whistle into a mic before the res followed and once that stage was completely lit up maka turned around and began to sing .

Could dress up

To get love

But guess what?

I'm never gonna be that girl

Who's living in a Barbie world

Could wake up

In make up,

And play dumb

Pretending that I need a boy

Who's gonna treat me like a toy

Maka danced on stage to the beat. She loved performing almost as much as she loved to read or be a meister. Everything became natural

I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things

Like diamond rings

But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string

This queen don't need a king

Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

Maka jumped offstage running around the tables singing and dancing she tossed off her hoodie at the bar leaving her in blue corset with black lace before she did something at surprised everyone except those who worked there. She sat in souls lap and sang the next part moving her hands crossing her legs and making gestures to the words she singing

Mr. Right could be nice for one night

But then he wanna take control

And I would rather fly solo

That Snow White

She did right

In her life

Had 7 men to do the chores

'Cause that's not what a lady's for

The only thing a boy's gonna give a girl for free's captivity

And I might love me some vanilla but I'm not that sugar sweet

Call me HBIC

As she sang the high note she tapped a confused souls nose and got up dancing around again. Soul let out a breath after she got up . she wasnt heavy and he didn't mind her sitting in his lap he was just trying not to get nose bleed from her corset set bust so close to him.

Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be, 'cause I don't wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

She danced with a table of girls before they sat down and she sang as she walked. Back to stage

[2x]

Sure, I'm a pretty girl

Up in a pretty world

But they say pretty hurts

And I don't wanna sit still

I'm a pretty girl

Up in a pretty world

But no, I won't sit still, look pretty

She smiled as she jumped and continuing holding the mic up as most of the crowd sang with her.

Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

Maka smiled as the crowd sang with her and swayed and danced in joy everyone but her old friends knew her song so when everyone sang anther friends stayed there she didn't judge she figured they were surprised.

Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

The crowd quieted down as maka sang the last part withal huge grin on her face.

Sit still, look pretty [4x]

The crowd cheered and maka smiled at her band mates before giving soul a wink as she addressed the crowd "Hey hatter club!" get even more cheers even some from her friends. "So guys that was Sat still look pretty obviously a fan favorite. Now I did some digging and I found a song I must've written what"she turned to her band members for confirmation " 6-7 years ago something like that so here it is our new song tears" then was suddenly engulfed in smoke before she reappeared in a long black dress the top part above her bust and long sleeves. Was a see through material. While thereat of it was dark and flowed out. She started with a sad look in her eyes and soul was captivated to her.

I tried hard to make you want me

But we're not supposed to be

And the truth will always haunt me

Even though it set me free

And my tears flow like the ocean

As they floated in the breeze

They were falling in slow motion

And they brought me to my knees

Her voice speed up as she watched her friends watcher with concern.

You're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain

Turn off the light and now all that remains

Fills me with doubt

And I'm shouting your name out loud

Why do you wanna put me through the pain?

I get the feeling I'll never escape

I can't hide away from the shame of you

Holding out the last not she put her mic on a mic stand and gripped its stem and. As she sang her voice full of emotion

[Chorus]

Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow

You won't bring me down

And I'll get over you

These tears will get me through

And I'll get over you

[Post-Chorus]

I'll, I'll, I'll get over you

I'll, I'll

I'll, I'll, I'll get over you

I'll, I'll, I'll get over you

Everyone stayed quiet her friends look guilty and Soul felt his heart break a little. He felt every bit of Makas soul she was so far away from him and it was painful. 'Am I the source of this song?' Soul thought.

[Verse 2]

When did you lose your emotion?

When did you become so cruel?

And if you want to cut me open

Says a thousands words 'bout you

And in time I know you'll leave me

Like a distant memory

I know love can be so easy

If I start by loving me, oh

Maka started to feel relieved and took her mic and walked towards her one of her band members who had a break at the time and put grand a handless mic and sang dancing with him.

[Pre-Chorus]

You're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain

Turn off the light and now all that remains

Fills me with doubt

And I'm shouting your name out loud

Why do you wanna put me through the pain?

I get the feeling I'll never escape

I can't hide away from the shame of you

They danced so in sync and her voice carried as he spun her releasing her to play the chorus

[Chorus]

Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow

You won't bring me down

[Post-Chorus]

I'll get over you

I'll get over you

I'll get over you

I'll get over you

Maka takes off running off stage singing and jumping around as she gets the crowd hyped up they start dancing and getting into it.

[Chorus]

Tears on the ground, rain at my window

The pain washes out

And I'll get over you

These tears will get me through

And I'll get over you

Maka held back tears of her own remembering what caused her to write this song. And feeling souls wavelength just crush

[Bridge]

I'll get over you

I'll, I'll, I'll get over you

I'll, I'll

I'll get over you

I don't need you to call me tonight

(I'll get over you)

I don't need you to see me if I'm alright

(I'll get over you)

You left me, so leave me, I'm fine

I'll be here getting on with my life

She goes on stage and sings trying to brush off her fears and pretend to be happy and empowered like velvet is noticing that Maxx had been giving her a stern look while cleaning her friends table up said guest still in awe.

[Chorus]

Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow

You won't bring me down

I'll get over you

Rain at my window, the pain washes out

I'll get over you, I'll get over you

Tears on the ground

I'll get over you

Rain at my window

The pain washes out

And I'll get over you

Oh yeah, I'll get over you

Maka sat on the stage and. Smiled at the crowd as she finished with the end of the song.

[Outro]

I'll get over...

I'll get over you

Everyone clapped and she smiled feeding into what they wanted Maka had been hurt and the song was the first time she had brought anything of it out. She got up and announced "thank you now ima leave it with my main man Damian to entertain all would my special guests please meet me back stage thank you !" before handing her Mics to a guy everyone presumed as Damian and running off stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Back stage

The moment maka left stage the gang stood up and followed in the direction she had left leaving Maxx to simply watch them as they go a bad feeling resting on be shoulders as her eyes turned black where they were brown.

Maka plopped onto the couch in the clubs green room, her arm covering her face as tears threatened to spill even through she hadn't wanted them too. She sucked in her breath and tried to calm down. On stage she felt a soul, a extremely strong one, one she hates. He hurt her and he hurt her bad. Maka knew she had to keep this one a secret she had to forget it for now. Maka tried to compose her thoughts. But when the door suddenly slammed opened maka went into full battle mode grabbing her weapon off the table and firing off a round towards the door just barely missing black star in under five seconds and by less than a few centimeters. When maka realized what happened she. Dropped her weapon

"Oh my god Im so sorry!" as she ran over to them in panic . Black star just shook it off and laughed "haha do you think a mesley bullet could do damage to your god thinks not"maka frowned and walked back to her couch. Soul studied her movements. The way her hips moved as she walked was intoxicating however the crack the almost undetectable crack in her joints when she laid on the couch was concerning he would talk to her when they got home. Maka smiled softly as her friends piled into many of seats and chairs in the room soul deciding to occupy the space by her feet. "So tell me about your trips guys" Maka smiled as she picked up a guitar that was laying on the coffee table mindlessly strumming it.

Maka listened but only gave small nods as she strummed softly apparently. Kid Liz and Patty have been all over Europe Russia and East Asia. While Tsubaki and Black Star explored all of Africa and Australia. Soul had been in the Americas Canada Greenland The article circle Antarctica. Pretty much all over the world and she had just been here in death city. "What about you maka. Its obvious you made a name her what else have you conjured up" Kid acquired. Maka stopped strumming and sighed sitting up setting the instrument down ."your right kid I've defiantly been busy. I met Max after you guys left and the club was just starting out and I needed a job so she first had me busing tables and cleaning dishes and over time we became friends now I perform and " she was cut off when the said owner walked in "help me manage My ever growing business as both my partner and best friend" cutting Maka off. "Little Maka here has been a big help to me and of course we make sure she finishes her education before she works full time that's if she still wants to." Maxx said. Putting her hands on her hips smirking. MAKA jumped up and screamed" absolutely! " as she embraced Max causing them the nearly fall over.

The two embraced as if they had know each other forever and it was all smiles and grins until they heard a shrill laugh at the door that made everyone turn to the door. The rooms aura changed in a instant a tall man not to far from their ages stood his face sculpted his yellow eyes and dark features, he word a dark green shirt under a black leather jacket and. Black jeans with black steel toe boots. At his side a girl just shorter than Maka with pink pigtails and bright blue eyes a tight pink crop top and white jeans with pink flats. Maxx stepped forward first with a stern face that left little room for argument. Soul could feel anger just radiating off the two as Maka stood behind her appearing fearless while inside she was terrified. "I thought I told you to never come back on my property again"

 **this is a really short chapter in sorry guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im really feelin this story so ima try to continue it! heres a nice little chapter**

* * *

The girls high pitched laugh made everyone go on edge her thick harley Quinn like accent made it clear she wasn't from around here as she said "oh please as if we have to listen to your tacky ass maxx besides we thought you would be missing us after miss velvets little performance we figure we had to stop by. The boss don't like you prancin' around like a harlot velvet." Maka frowned. "What do you want deliah ?" her voice dripping with disdain the man behind her finally spoke "relax velvet were simply here to deliver a message" . Max growled and said "why don't you take my message" her fist balled up at her sides be fore she stated loudly "LEAVE!" the unwanted couple just smirked. And turned to leave deliah went first and chase held onto the door and max pulled out a little white glock and pointed it at him while he said "Velvet you know. No matter where you go he won't let you go. It'd be easier if you caved in besides that little stunt you pulled is gonna cost you"and closed the door swiftly as maxx emptied her clip in the door.

Maxx cursed as she threw the gun at the door and turned to Maka" Don't you worry okay I'ma handle this i think its time to raise the deadpool and call Opzin." as she embraced her Maka sobbed into her shoulder and Soul felt his temper flare 'who was after maka'? Maxx eased MAKA to the couch rubbing her back humming softly. Once maka Calmed down. Maxx lifted her face up and wiped off her smeared make up and whispered "Im going to kill him alright" smiling which made maka grin as she responded. "Wouldn't be the first time we made someone disappear" which made them both burst out laughing. And everyone around them look at them confused especially a certain death scythe. Soul leaned back against the couch. His eyes focused on maka as he couldn't help but think ' I shouldn't have left her...She needed me she needed help and I left her and she built this new life. She didn't want me back or any of us we all hurt her.'

Maxx and Maka stood up and hugged as Maxx left leaving the group. MAKA picked up the empty gun as her friends stared at her."So I told you have been busy. And the truth is me and Maxx met on a mission we were both miesters. Without weapons. And we needed money me for college and Maxx fir this empire and we...well we were assassins and we met horrible people and they didn't live afterwards but one did...I fell in love... Or what I thought was love" she replenished the clip and loaded the gun "however when I broke it off with him...lets just say We didn't have a clean break. " setting the gun down on the table and walking be hind a changing screen. "Well his head is still on the chopping block and for awhile mine was too but Maxx has a friend named Opzin and he controls how everything in that industry works but I want to be a teacher at the DWMA and do this during the nights ya know",as she walked out from behind the screen wearing a pair of ripped high wasted blue jeans and a black sweat shirt crop top style and a pair of chuck Taylor's.

Maka smiled and picked up her weapon and said" look how about tomorrow we can get together again but its been a really long day plus I woke up with hangover this morning-" before black star cut her off "A hangover you drink now?!" Maka just smiled and said "Hard to believe? After everything me tossing back shots like candy is what gets you look tomorrow we can finish going over everything. I haven't moved so not everything has changed. Now I suggest we all go home and get some rest. Besides I want to see just how. Far you've advanced in your training in these last 7 years" soul watched maka head for the door Catching a faint scar in the center of her back. It was unlike his it was almost as if it was carved and deliberately misshaped.

Souls mind seemed to wander so much he didn't even notice soon it was just him and maka. The latter of the two had barely made any contact with soul besides her performance but that was just choreographed as far as he knew anyway. "soul?" MAKA awakened his senses and he stood up and walk to her and hugged her surprising her entirely. MAKA didn't push him away nor did she hug back she didn't really know how she felt about soul when he left he was everything to her but that was seven years ago. Soul pulled away he didn't really expect her to be affectionate so it didn't bother him...much. Maka took a deep breath and said " I..um I hope you don't mind but I kept your bike here for safe keeping so we can uh go home "she had no idea why she was suddenly nervous.

Soul smirked and said simply" lead the way" maka turned quickly slightly flushed and took quick steps towards the garage leaving soul to rush behind her. The garage was rather large but only contained a few cars and a couple of bikes including his. Soul went to his bike and immediately got on her. He missed his bike everything felt like a perfect fit and when he started her it was like music to his ears he looked at MAKA and smirked "wanna take a ride with me" which made MAKA laugh and say "Don't get full of your self big boy I like things a little faster." as she boarded a black racing bike and soul felt his heart thump as she started up the bike and smirked."Fine race you home?" soul thought feeling surprisingly confident as the garage door opened" Maka smiled at him and simply said "Deal" and put on a pair of aviators before speeding off leaving soul in her dust.

Soul sat the in disbelief before he growled and sped after her. He smiled watching her weave in between cars with ease at considerably faster speeds then him and it prompted him to push his old bike as fast as he could. It want until he finally made it home did he see Makas bike again,he enjoyed riding his bike again he almost didn't want to get off but his better judgment and got of and went inside.

MAKA had already started dinner when soul entered their apartment and soul looked around surprised at how much nicer it looked now MAKA changed their orange couch for a leather couch and. Their wooden coffee table now had a metal frame and a glass top and end table matched it she had repainted the walls a dark red and had pictures of him and her and their friends family and people he didn't recognize but it didn't matter. The stain carpet they once had was now a hard wood floors and had white rugs the dining room seem to look similar only their stood a tall dark wood table with barstool chairs around it and a picture of her figure wielding soul he'd never seen it before and upon closer inspection he notice it was actually a painting.

MAKA set the table and noticed souls admiration of the picture and smile " its not gonna go anywhere you don't have to stare at it". Hearing her voice snapped soul out of his trance and he turned and smirked saying " Id never seen it so I thought it was kinda cool you know". Maka frowned sadly and said " I painted that a year after you left. Didn't really have much anything else to do for awhile and you know it was like outlet I guess besides I actually was good at it took and art class in college so." Maka took a seat at the table and pushed her food around on her plate while soul took a seat across from her and started to eat unsure of what to say next. That flat chested girl he once knew is now so...cool. She hasn't even told them everything she had done in the last seven years yet. She was already so accomplished compared to him, he was just a death scythe that's all he had done.

Maka finished eating while soul was lost in thought and picked up her plate and simply stated:" ill be in my room if you need me" and walked out when soul registered her leaving he stood up and said "Maka wait"

But it was too late she'd already gone. Soul plopped back into his chair and sighed. He had no idea how to approach this new maka he didn't mind her changes because she was happy and that's all soul had ever wanted her to be, safe and happy. That's why he left her here,he knew she was safer here after defeating that super Kishin thing he knew he had failed her. Maka never said it but her felt like a failure he should have been there to protect her not just to lie down and let her battle a Madness induced creature. That's why he did it all his drive these last seven years was coming home to her. He was gonna do something crazy but he wasn't sure just how to do this yet.


End file.
